Yunjae :: The Poridge
by Jaehan Kim Yunjae
Summary: Yunho baru saja pulang dari Jepang dan kondisi tubuhnya sangat lelah dengan semua jadwal padat yang dijalaninya di negri sakura itu, namun hal ini tak akan pernah menyurutkan langkahnya untuk mendatangi apartemen kekasihnya Kim Jaejoong.. drabble story lagi


Yunjae | The Poridge  
author: Me a.k.a Jaehan Kim Yunjae - yunjaehan

Malam ini sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, Yunho melangkahkan kakinya menuju apartemen yg biasa ditinggali kekasih cantiknya, Kim Jaejoong.

Namun situasi kali ini sedikit berbeda, Yunho melangkah dengan cukup lamban dan sedikit limbung karena bagian atas tubuhnya yang terasa sakit.

Ia baru saja kembali dari Jepang beberapa saat yang lalu bersama Changmin dan langsung pergi menemui Jaejoong. Satu minggu berada di negri sakura itu membuatnya sangat merindukan pria cantiknya itu. Lihatlah dirinya kini, sakit karena kelelahan, namun sepertinya ia tidak sadar dengan sakitnya itu

"Jae..." panggilnya pelan pada pintu coklat dihadapannya

Yunho dengan mudah mengetikan kode kunci apartemen Jaejoong dan masuk perlahan kedalam ruangan gelap itu. Tentu saja ini sudah lewat tengah malam dan tentu saja Jaejoong sudah tertidur

Yunho berjalan menuju kamar tidur kekasihnya dan melihat pemandangan yang mampu menghentikan napasnya. Wajah merona Jaejoong yang menatap langit-langit kamar dengan kedua mata terpejam

Yunho tersenyum lembut dan mendekati pria itu. Wajahnya tertunduk menatap malaikatnya dan mencuri kecupan ringan dibibir merah muda itu

Dalam kondisi apapun Yunho tetaplah Yunho, ia tidak akan pernah puas hanya dengan satu kecupan. Kembali Yunho mencuri kecupan-kecupan dari Jaejoong berkali-kali

"Eumm..." gumam Jaejoong mulai terjaga dari tidurnya dam membuka perlahan kedua mata besarnya  
"Yunho..." ucapnya lembut setelah melihat pria tampan dihadapannya  
"Jae..." sahut Yunho lirih dan kembali mengecup Jaejoong lebih lama kali ini

Jaejoong merasakan kehangatan menjalar disekujur tubuhnya, namun kehangatan ini berbeda. Ia mengangkat lengan kanannya dan menyentuh bagian leher Yunho

"Yunho! Tubuhmu sangat panas" ucap Jaejoong cepat melepaskan kecupan Yunho dibibirnya  
"Aku baik-baik saja" balas Yunho mencoba meraih bibir itu lagi  
"Kau demam Yun, cepat berbaring" dengan sigap Jaejoong merebahkan tubuh Yunho disisinya  
"Tubuhmu panas" Jaejoong menyentuh seluruh bagian tubuh Yunho, semua terasa hangat  
"Istirahatlah, aku akan memasakan bubur untukmu" ansur Jaejoong ringan dan tersenyum

Ia beranjak perlahan setelah Yunho menganggukan kepalanya ringan dan keluar dari kamar bernuansa gelap itu. Yunho mencoba memejamkan matanya perlahan dan mulai terlelap

Rintikan hujan diluar sana membuatnya sedikit terusik dari kelelapannya dan ia mulai terjaga, menatap sekelilingnya dan menyadari satu hal, ia berada di apartemen kekasihnya

Jaejoong belum kembali, Yunho menatap jam kecil berbentuk boneka kucing bernama Hello Kitty disisi tubuhnya, ia tertidur selama setengah jam dan tubuhnya terasa lebih ringan, dengan istirahat sejenak membuatnya lebih nyaman

Yunho mendudukan dirinya diranjang hitam itu dan menyandarkan tubuhnya dikepala ranjang hingga ia mendengar suara pintu kamar yang terbuka dengan Jaejoong yang membawa bubur hangat untuknya sambil tersenyum

"Sudah lebih baik?" tanya Jaejoong sambil meletakkan bubur panas itu dimeja disisi ranjang dan kembali menatap Yunho  
"Mhmm... Aku hanya perlu istirahat" jawab Yunho ringan  
"Jadwalmu terlalu padat Yun" lanjut Jaejoong mengingatkan namun Yunho hanya menatapnya dengan penuh kerinduan  
"Jae..." lirihnya mencoba menarik lengan Jaejoong

Jaejoong mendudukan dirinya disisi Yunho dan tersenyum, genggaman lengan Yunho memberikan kehangatan dari cuaca dingin diluar

"Cepatlah sembuh dan bercinta denganku" titahnya kembali tersenyum

Yunho membalas senyum itu, membawa wajah Jaejoong mendekatinya dan kembali memberi kecupan dibibir kekasihnya itu

Kehangatan dari kekasihnya lebih dari cukup memberikan kesembuhan padanya dari hanya sekedar semangkuk bubur panas

End

Pengen bikin cerita gimana kalo Yunho sakit  
gini deh jadinya :)  
Semoga temen2 suka  
Sankyuu buat yang sudah mampir^^


End file.
